The End of MURDER Release Statement
Unfortunately my friends, I must announce that this will be the final MURDER '' project that shall ever be released. If you read ''Engima, you know how the Mystery Island storyline ended, and the ending was very much intentional. I went all out in Season 2 with flashbacks, complex character storylines, nightmares, mythology, homages, a musical episode, mysteries, dual killers, and even introduced the first two LGBT characters I have ever written. With the storyline over, the ending was written in a way that put Charles Butler at peace with all the events that had happened in his past as a youth on Wikia Island, his time in Wikia Manor, and the time he spent at the Butler and King Hotel and Resort. I wrote the ending with the intention of having a dual meaning: To put the character of Charles at peace for the first time in his life, beginning a new chapter in his life, and to serve as a potential series finale ending. Unfortunately, both meanings are now true, as I have decided to end the show’s timeline with that ending. I have been tempted to push on with a Season 3, going so far as to plan where it would occur, different ideas that I would do, and even coming up with a path for the infamous Butler that he would go down, leading up to the finale. However, I feel like continuing with a third season and following those plans would serve not only as a betrayal of this ending, but as a betrayal of the character, a betrayal of the show, and thus a betrayal of you, the fans. Simply put, the story ended in a way that would be impossible to out-do and improve on, and I’d rather have Season 2 be my “Breaking Bad Season 5”, as Mark Hamill would describe it in The Flash’s episode, Tricksters, then have a “Breaking Bad Season 6” that didn’t live up to Season 2. Better yet, if Mystery Island ''was my ''Spider-Man 2, then I’d rather not make a third season my Spider-Man 3. So even with ideas in mind, to continue the story of Charles Butler after Mystery Island ''would be wrong, and if I’m honest, this character has gone through more pain in two seasons then most of us could endure in a lifetime. While he is a fictional character, to subject him to more suffering is wrong on my part, and I will not tarnish the show in such a way. The only reason I have decided to release ''MURDER: Get a CLUE! Is because I’ve always wanted to do a homage to one of my favorite films of all time: Clue. Clue is the movie that Charles Butler was partly inspired by, the source of his images (for the most part), and is one of the reasons I created MURDER. I’ve always wanted to pay my respect to that movie in some way, but never got a chance in the show’s two seasons. So, I’ve decided to respect my wishes above and pay homage to the movie by creating this prequel film taking place six months before Season One, so that it serves a purpose by being a bridge between the 1989 storyline in Mystery Island and the 2013 Wikia Manor Event. It also allows me to give one last adventure with Charles, returning him to his roots as the more than average butler that disturbs guests, as shown in the show’s first season. It doesn’t compromise his future, or the ending of Mystery Island, and therefore I feel comfortable in releasing this. It’s been a great two years (and two months), but as my time begins to come to a close here on Wikia, my attention must go elsewhere to my BTFF projects, which shall serve as the successor projects that I shall devote my time and energy to in order to craft stories worth telling. I have a lot of work ahead of me, and this means I cannot afford distractions. For all you MURDER fans, I thank you for being loyal to the end, especially if you’ve read all twenty-four episodes, all four specials, and this movie. It’s been a hell of a ride, but all good things must come to an end. Thanks for reading... “And I can finally say that the Game of MURDER has ended.” - Charles Butler